Teen Titans Cell Block Tango: They had it coming
by Psychocat666
Summary: Starfire gets arrested for shotting someone. At prison she asks her cellmates how hey got in.


I heard this song in play and loved it. OC/thunder, OC/Hotspot, Terra/Beast Boy, OC/Lightning, Kid Flash/Jinx, Raven/ Rorek. Son-La and Moo-nai aren't related in this. I made changes and wrote my own version of Hunyak's line, mostly 'cause I don't understand it.

"**SINGING" **This song is mostly spoken.

Teen Titans Cell Block

"So you're the new girl?" Son-La leaned against the bars of her cell. Starfire looked to the source of the voice. A girl with red hair in pigtails. In the cell next to her was a girl with short white hair fiddling with a moon necklace. Next to her was a tan girl with blue hair. A blond haired girl was in the next cell over. A girl with pink hair in horns to the right of Son-La. Next to her was a girl with short purple hair.

"Who are you?"

"Son-La"

"M-Moo-nai"

"Feraga"

"Terra"

"Jinx"

"Raven"

"And you?"

"Starfire. Um, what did you do to get here?

"Oh girl, you've started it."

"**HE HAD IT COMING! HE HAD IT COMING! HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME! IF YOU"D HAVE BEEN THERE! IF YOU'D HAVE SEEN IT! I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!"**

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Lightning. Lightning liked to chew gum. No not chew, POP! So I come home this one day and I'm really irritated and looking for a little bit of sympathy and there's Lightning, laying on the couch, drinking a beer, and chewin'. No not chewin' poppin'! So I said to him, I said 'If you pop that gum one more time...' And he did. So I flared up my hands and fired two warning shots, right into his head!

"**THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY TOOK A FLOWER IN IT'S PRIME! AND THEN THEY USED IT! AND THEY ABUSED IT! IT WAS A MURDER BUT NOT A CRIME! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING ALL ALONG!** **I DIDN'T DO IT! BUT IF I DID IT! HOW COULD YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS WRONG?"**

**HE HAD IT COMING! HE HAD IT COMING! HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME! IF YOU'D HAVE THERE! IF YOU'D HAVE HEARD IT! I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!**

"I met Beast Boy from Go City about two years ago. He said he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started to live together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out. 'Single' he told me, single my ass! Not only was he married oh no... He had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know some men can't hold their Arsenic!

"**HAH! HE HAD IT COMING! HE HAD IT COMING! HE TOOK A FLOWER IN IT'S PRIME! AND THEN HE USED IT! AND HE ABUSED IT! IT WAS A MURDER BUT NOT A CRIME!"**

"Now I'm in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Hotspot, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' Aqualad!" he says. He was crazy and kept screaming "You been screwin' Aqualad!" Then he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife ten times.

"**IF YOU'D HAVE BEEN THERE! IF YOU'D HAVE SEEN IT! I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE THE SAME!"**

"I was engaged to this boy Thunder. He was sweet, but he hung with the wrong guys. Worried to bits I was. Then one day I was in the bedroom and heard a noise. I grabbed my knife and went downstairs. When turned on the lights, there was Thunder lying on the ground. Dead!" Feraga looked at Moo-nai.

"Yeah but did you do it?"

"Uh, uh. Not guilty!"

"My sister Happiness and I had this double act and my husband Rorek traveled with us. Now for the last number in our act we did 20 acrobatic tricks. One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops one right after the other. Well, this one night we were at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, booze'n, haven' a few laughs, when we run out of ice. So I get up to get some. I come back, open the door. And there's Happiness and Rorek, doing number 17, THE SPREAD EAGLE! Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."

"**THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING ALL ALONG!**

"I DIDN'T DO IT! BUT IF I DID IT! HOW COULD YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS WRONG?"

**THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY TOOK A FLOWER IN IT'S PRIME! AND THEN THEY USED IT! AND THEY ABUSED IT! IT WAS A MURDER BUT NOT A CRIME! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING ALL ALONG!** **I DIDN'T DO IT! BUT IF I DID IT! HOW COULD YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS WRONG?"**

" I loved Kid Flash more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. Every night he'd good out looking for himself and on the way he found Argent, Kitten, Kole, and Jericho. I guess you can say we broke up over artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead!"

"**THE DIRTY BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM! THE DIRTY BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM!**** THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY TOOK A FLOWER IN IT'S PRIME! AND THEN THEY USED IT! AND THEY ABUSED IT! IT WAS A MURDER BUT NOT A CRIME! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING ALL ALONG!** ** HOW COULD YOU TELL US THAT WE WERE WRONG! HE HAD IT COMING! HE HAD IT COMING! HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME! IF YOU'D HAVE THERE! IF YOU'D HAVE HEARD IT! I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!"**

"So what did you do?"

"Well this boy lied about me getting a gig to sleep with me, so I shot him."

" We would have done the same."

--

Told you I'd do another Teen Titans fan fic. Now since this song is mostly spoken the people can be found out from the pairs above. Review!


End file.
